1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a control system for a vehicle and a control method for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-156170 describes a vehicle control system that limits drive by an electric motor in order to suppress a drop in a charge level of a battery for supplying electric power to the electric motor when a hybrid vehicle, provided with an internal combustion engine and the electric motor as motive power sources, is being delivered from the factory of manufacture to a sales location.